The invention pertains to a construction kit for producing coverings, especially floor coverings, consisting of components laid with their edges adjoining one another.
The components cited above are, in the simplest case, plates such as stone plates or tiles. The components laid with their edges adjoining one another can also comprise devices for joining these edges together; for example, the edges can interlock as described in WO 2005/040521 A2.
Especially coverings consisting of components of the latter type can be rapidly laid down and picked up again if necessary and are therefore especially adapted to being laid temporarily in, for example, exhibition rooms or other types of event rooms.